So-called slot-machines, one-arm-bandits, and similar “rotary wheel” or “rotary reel” type (hereinafter “slots” or “reels”) wagering games at their inception were mechanical devices and the staple of most casinos and other entertainment industries throughout most the twentieth century. As such industries expanded and evolved toward the later portion of the 1900s, purely mechanical systems were replaced with those of primarily electro-mechanical configuration. Modernly, slots are now predominantly fully digital computer based systems and referred to in the gaming industry as an “electronic gaming device” (herein “EGD”). Fundamentally, EGDs comprise software stored in a memory and executed on or by a processor which presents a graphical user interface (or “interface”) to a player to enable, control, and facilitate game play. Such modern slots or reels comprise and range from rows-and-rows of cabinet housed stand-alone or networked EGDs placed in casinos or other gaming or entertainment establishments or locations, to a single stand-alone slot at a remote truck stop or convenience store, and further to a rather simple software application executing on a player's computer, smart-phone, or other personal computing device.
A core fundamental of most modern EDGs is a virtual software created and processor controlled random number generator used to determine a rotary reel stop position. Randomness may be defined as a lack of predictability or pattern in events; and, without utilizing some type of randomization, such systems or games would be “rigged” in that each play or outcome would be predetermined in some way by the designer and thus “rigged” by those offering such wagering game to the public. Such an uttering may rise to the standard of grand-theft and fraud.
Relating to computer science and engineering, a random number generator typically outputs of a sequence of numbers or symbols that cannot be reasonably predicted more accurately than by random chance. Several computational methods for random-number generation exist; but many fall short of true randomness based on the available permutations. More advanced systems meet or exceed the common statistical tests for true unpredictability. Such carefully designed cryptographically secure computational based methods of generating random numbers may be based on the Yarrow algorithm, the Fortuna pseudorandom number generator; or others. Computational randomness can be created at the virtual intersection of game theory and algorithmic design; which in the inventive field brings into play, card-play and the Nash equilibrium.
The Nash equilibrium is a foundational concept within game theory which can test the randomness of any given gaming system. If Nash equilibria is established and maintained in a system, then the system or game is unbiased toward any player or group of players and is therefore in “semi-perfect chaos” and therefore “fair”.
Typically, as related to slots, a displayed number, symbol, color, or other visual representation is determined or selected using a random number generator, or is determined by random number generator data with visual representations being assigned afterwards. For example, after a player actuates an EGD by placing or selecting a wager and/or pulling a lever or pressing a button (either physically or virtually via a player interface) the processor “spins the reel” using the random number generator to land on a symbol or value determined at least in part according to the output of a random number generator. Game play is determined by the processor using a random number generator output directly, and/or determinations based upon a rule set which ultimately dictates and determines game play outcomes.
As a further example, after a player actuates an EGD, colloquially known as a “video slot”, by placing or selecting a wager and/or pulling a lever, pressing a button, or the like; a processor then “spins the reel” to a symbol or value in direct or semi-direct accordance with the output of a random number generator. A player may win by matching identical symbols, sometimes with substitutes, or wilds within a “payline”. After a player wins the system or machine is credited with the win which enables continued play, or a player may “cash out” their winnings.
So-called “video poker slots” are also a staple of most casinos. However, a three-card poker based, jackpot win system, tends to be unpopular because there are few payouts lucrative enough to attract many players.
There is an absence of slot games with a blackjack or 21 theme. There is an absence of slot games where a player wins with a numerical objective. There is an absence of slot games for 21 with multiple paylines with a 21 theme or a 21 numerical objective.
It is desired to provide a method and system to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages in the prior art.